A Young Dragon's Rise
by Kal'darus
Summary: Jon Snow, the bastard of Winterfell, discovers a large stone among the dire wolf pups which soon changes his destiny forever as the fire in his blood calls to the stone.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: GoT belongs to G.R.R. Martin and Eragon belongs to Christopher Paolini**

Prologue

Eragon breathed in the crisp air high above Rider's Valley as he stood on a ledge of Skulblaka Huildr, high above the sprawling city below him. He could feel Saphira's warm breath upon his neck as he looked down at the large ice blue stone he was holding.

"It's been 200 years since we defeated Galbatorix and started to spread the dragon eggs from the Vault of Souls back upon Alagaesia," Eragon spoke aloud into the wind surrounding the peak.

Saphira huffed and smoke blew over Eragon's shoulder as she spoke into his mind, _"Little One, you have founded a new Order of Riders, one joining the four races of Alagaesia with the dragons, you have made your ancestors proud Eragon, you have made Brom proud."_

Rotating the icy blue stone, Eragon traced the white veins that traveled along its length with his eyes, "Two hundred years and still we are no closer to hatching the dragon in this egg." Eragon's tone was morose as he cradled the egg.

Snaking her head around Eragon to let one great sapphire eye rest upon the stone, Saphira once more tried to reassure her rider_, "Dragon eggs blessed to be joined with Riders only hatch for their destined rider Little One. You know this." _

Looking up at Saphira, Eragon sighed running his thumb along the stone, "I know Saphira, but you know as well as I, the dragon inside this egg is dying."

Blinking forlornly at her rider, Saphira spoke, _"And without her bonded rider, she will never hatch into this world."_

"I've sustained her life with my magic for as long as is safely possible but we are out of time." Eragon's voice sounded resolved to Saphira.

"_I take it you've decided to use the spell then?"_ Saphira asked.

Bringing the egg up to eye level, Eragon nodded before turning to look at Saphira, "Yes, it is the only way to save her and we will be able to scry her location afterwards as long as we have traveled there before."

"_There is great risk Little One, her chosen might not even be located on this continent or Alagaesia."_

"There is no other option now," Eragon spoke before opening the barrier in his mind that contained the deep well of power of his magic.

"Arya sent you to me over 200 years ago Saphira and my life has never been the same since, I grew from farm boy to Rider and the hope for the free peoples of Alagaesia, and then to the head of the new order of Riders," Eragon smiled towards the partner of his heart and mind before looking towards the egg, "I wonder if you will bring about a similar change to your chosen young one."

Raising the egg high Eragon spoke, "Sharjalví thornessa skulblaka eom vér shur'tugul." A bright blue light rapidly lit up the egg before with the sound of crashing thunder, Eragon's hands were empty.

Saphira nudged Eragon with her snout towards the back of her den, "Quickly scry her location so we can start towards her destination, she and her rider have much to be taught."

Stumbling Eragon pushed away from Saphira, "I know, I know give me a moment, I'm much stronger than I used to be but moving something of that size without the Eldunarí still causes a notable drop in my strength."

Making his way over to the large mirror set into a side wall of the hold, Eragon straightened his stance as the fatigue from the teleportation spell he just used wash off him, "Draumr kópa." Immediately the silver of the mirror containing his image darkened, as though black ink pooled from within until only a silvery blue image of the dragon egg remained in the centre of the mirror.

"Saphira, it would appear our worst fears have come to pass, her chosen rider is not from a location we have visited previously." Eragon ended the spell before recasting it with a slight variation. Feeling a minor pulling sensation on his body Eragon turned to his left until the pulling sensation vanished.

Letting the spell end once again, the inky pools returned to their original silver as he spoke, "Our only lead towards the location is South-West, which will lead us down past the bottom of Alagaesia and the Beor Mountains." Looking out of Saphira's hold Eragon and Saphira gazed towards the dragon's new location as a world away the mentioned egg appeared with an explosion of dead leaves in the hollow of a tree, as a young man approached the corpse of a dire wolf and her pups.

**Translations:**

**Skulblaka Huildr – Dragon Hold**

**Sharjalví thornessa skulblaka eom vér shur'tugul - Move this dragon to its chosen rider**

**Draumr ****kópa – Dream stare**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to G.R.R. Martin and Eragon belongs to Christopher Paolini**

Chapter One

Jon Snow stood wrapped in his thick cloak to ward of the Northern airs bite as he looked towards his father Eddard Stark, who was sentencing a lad from the Nights Watch.

"Don't look away," He told his younger brother Bran who was gazing at the scene before them with a stiff back and clenched jaw. "Father will know if you do," Were Jon's final words before Ice was raised in the air and swung down without hesitation to end the deserter's life forever.

"You did well," Jon patted Bran on the shoulder as he walked back to the horses.

The King's Justice, enforced by the Warden of the North Jon's father and his ancestors before him although they served under a different King, it was not Jon's first execution he had been to, he was present at many over the years be they for bandits, thieves, rapers, murderers or even the rare Wilding that made it south of The Wall. As Jon rounded up Robb's horse and his own he heard his father speaking to Bran.

"You understand why I did it?" Ned's tone was stern but also curious to see if his son knew the meaning behind what had just occurred.

Bran fiddled with his horses saddle straps as he said, "Jon said he was a deserter.

"But do you know why I had to kill him?" Ned replied placing emphasis on himself as Bran looked up at him.

"Our way's the old way," was Bran's short reply in answer of his father who nodded.

Jon watched on as his father explained for his brother's benefit, "The man who passes the sentence, should swing the sword."

Now that the seriousness of the situation had passed Bran's natural curiosity shone through as he eagerly asked, "Is it true he saw the white walkers?"

As Ned frowned in thought he dismissed Bran's concerns, "The white walkers have been gone for thousands of years."

Not to be deterred Bran quickly replied, "So he was lying?"

As Jon watched on he saw his father quickly glance towards him out of the corner of his eye before looking back to Bran, "A mad man sees what he sees."

This was the end of the conversation as Ned mounted his horse with the rest of his men and Bran clambered into his saddle before riding back in the direction of Winterfell with Ned in the lead.

* * *

As the Stark company traveled back towards Winterfell, Jon road up besides his father, "Do you think there's any truth to what the deserter said about the white walkers?"

Looking over at Jon before turning back to the path he replied, "Nothing is certain beyond The Wall, the white walkers have been gone for thousands of years aye, but winter is coming and it does us well to be prepared, I will send a raven north to Castle Black to Lord Commander Mormont about the boy and ask for a report about any occurrences that happened beyond the wall."

Nodding at his father's words Jon said, "Aye perhaps Uncle Benjen will deliver the news personally."

Ned looked back over at Jon as a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, "Aye, perhaps my brother may even come to regale you with tales from his Rangings beyond The Wall."

Jon felt his ears heat up slightly as his father saw through his plan to see Uncle Benjen again, "Lord Stark, I apologise, it was not my intent to bring Uncle Benjen away from his duties."

Frowning in sadness as Jon clammed up and retreated back to calling him Lord Stark, Ned watched as Jon fixed his eyes determinedly forward refusing to look at him. Ned cursed in his head for the thousandth time that Cat had created this side to Jon as he got older.

"Jon, I know you are set on joining the Brothers of the Watch and if that is what you desire I won't stand in the way of your decision," Ned road besides Jon as he kept his face blank, an all too common sight this past year, ever since Jon turned ten and four, "But you will always have a place at Winterfell, you carry my families blood son, you have other options available to you."

Jon glanced over at his father before looking ahead as Theon road up to join them at the front, "I will keep it in mind Lord Stark."

Ned frowned, resigned to let Jon make up his own mind hoping Jon would choose something else for his life, not that there was not any honour in joining the Night's Watch but he had a feeling that's not what Jon's mother wanted for her son.

Jon cantered ahead slightly before dismounting soon followed by the rest of the party as he approached a large dead stag with its guts spilling from a large wound on its belly.

"What is it?" he asked his father as he, Ned and Theon approached the dead beast.

"Mountain lion?" Theon asked towards Ned, who was already shaking his head.

Kneeling down to examine the corpse, Ned replied "There are no mountain lions in these woods."

Standing up Ned nodded at Jory Cassel and they drew their swords and led the party off the path following a trail of blood spattered around the clearing which followed through torn up branches and shrubbery.

As Jon and the rest of the party followed behind Ned and Jory they heard a muffled thump and a crack. Looking at each other before heading in the direction the noise came from, they soon found the culprit behind the death of the stag behind them on the path.

Looking upon the scene before them in shock Theon was the first to speak up, "It's a freak!" Theon's tone was one of disgust even as he looked up past Lord Stark and at Jon who had picked up one of the five pups.

"It's a dire wolf," Ned corrected, his tone reproachful of Theon's callousness towards the symbol of his house.

Sharing a look with Rodrick, Ned pulled the stag's antler from the chest of the dire wolf with a squelch, "Tough old beast."

Robb was quick to interject, "There are no dire wolves south of The Wall."

"No," Jon replied as he approached Bran with one of the pups, "There are five. Do you want to hold it?" Bran took the pup from Jon and scratched between the pup's ears who proceeded to lick his face causing Jon to snicker at him.

Pulling the pup away from his face Bran asked his father, "Where will they go? There mother's dead."

Jon watched on as Rodrick advised Ned about letting the dire wolves remain south of The Wall.

"Better a quick death," Was Ned's answer as he stood up and Theon pulled his dagger from his belt, "They won't last long without their mother."

Approaching Bran Theon held a hand out, "Right, give it here."

"No!" Bran yelled tucking the pup back into his chest and turning away from Theon, Jon stepped to Bran's side glaring at Theon.

"Put away your blade," Robb's stern voice cut through the clearing hoping to defuse the tension between Jon and Theon.

Switching his glare from Jon to Robb, Theon replied, "I take orders from your father not you."

Hearing this Bran beseeched their father, "Please father."

Ned's face was grim as he frowned sadly at Bran, "I'm sorry Bran."

Jon looked down towards the pups still trying to suckle from their mother before a spark of inspiration flashed through his mind causing his eyes to widen, "Lord Stark, there are five pups, one for each of the Stark Children." Ned turned back to look at Jon at these words, Jon couldn't tell what his father was thinking as he looked at him with a sad look in his eye before it was gone, " The dire wolf is the sigil of your house. You were meant to have them."

Jon watched as Bran held his breath, waiting for their father's answer. Seeing a spark of pride enter his father's eye before it was gone and he gave them all a fixed look, "You will train them yourselves, you'll feed them yourselves," Bran's face lit up with joy as he shared a joyous look with Jon who smiled happily back at him, "And if they die, you will bury them yourselves."

Watching Theon put his blade away and climb out of the hollow, Jon turned back to the pups picking another up for Bran and giving the other three to Robb who grinned happily at his two brothers.

Bran looked up from the pups to see Jon staring at them who looked sad and happy at the same time confusing him, "What about you?" he asked Jon who shook his head at him.

"I'm not a Stark," he gesture ahead of him, "Get on."

Walking at the back of the group out of the hollow, Jon was hit by a small glare of light causing him to wince and close his eyes as he stopped to look around for its cause.

Surveying the edge of the hollow Jon noticed, buried beneath a small mountain of dead leaves beneath the hollow of a tree, a white vein which had caused the reflection of light to hit him, running along an icy blue stone.

Crouching over to the base of the tree, Jon pulled out the large stone to find a perfectly smooth oval shaped stone with a light blue colouring, so pale it looked like the ice that grew down the edges of the roofs back at Winterfell in the snow.

Stepping out of the hollow Jon almost ran into Bran who had stopped to wait for him, looking up from where his gaze had been transfixed on the stone, Jon asked, "What is it Bran?"

Bran looked up from the stone at Jon, "What's that? Is it a gemstone of some sort?"

Jon looked back at the stone as he rotated the large object, turning it in his hands as he traced the white veins around its edges, "I'm not sure Bran. I'll ask father when we get back to Winterfell."

With that, Jon wrapped the large stone in the folds of his cloak, out of sight of anyone else, especially Theon, who Jon just knew wouldn't think twice about taking the stone from a bastard.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to G.R.R. Martin and Eragon belongs to Christopher Paolini**

**One reviewer did ask where Ghost was, this wasn't an oversight, I love Ghost but for the circumstances of this story Ghost never existed.**

Chapter Two

The return to Winterfell was uneventful after the addition of five new dire wolf pups to the Stark party, as Jon kept the large stone supported in his cloak so as to not fall from the jostling and swaying caused by the movement of his horse.

The high walls of Winterfell soon came into sight and the party picked up their pace, eager to be home after the grim work of an execution, enough to bring a cloud over any person's day.

Entering through the North Gate of Winterfell, the party road quietly through the courtyard before dismounting at the stables as four stable boys quickly came out to attend to the horses.

Nodding at the boy who took his horses reins in thanks, Ned headed past the Library Tower and towards the Godswood. Hurrying to catch up to his father's long stride, Jon jogged up beside him, "Father, I would speak with you if I may."

Turning his gaze onto Jon as they approached the entrance to the Godswood, "Come, we will not be disturbed in the Godswood Jon."

Jon and Ned walked past the many weirwood trees in silence before Ned sat on his customary rock beneath the heart tree in the centre of the woods. Gesturing to the other rock next to him Ned waited for Jon to take a seat before asking, "So, does this have anything to do with what you've been hiding under your cloak since you convinced me to let your siblings raise dire wolves?" Ned chuckled.

Looking at his father in shock, Jon gapped as Ned continued, "Don't be so surprised. I was raised around my sister Lyanna and I'm raising your sister Arya who shares her love of mischief and adventure. Now what is it you want to show me?"

Shaking off his shock as well as surprise of hearing about his Aunt Lyanna, who his father rarely spoke of, Jon pulled the stone from within his cloak, "I found this beneath a tree back with the dire wolf pups, I'm not sure what it is but thought I might bring it back and see what you thought before showing anyone else."

Reaching over to take the stone, Ned studied the veins of the stone carefully as he turned it before drawing a knife and lightly tapping the edge. A hollow sound emitted from the stone, putting his knife away Ned turned and passed the stone back to Jon saying, "I've never seen any gemstone of that like before, it sounds hollow so its worth might be less than it looks."

Nodding at his father's words Jon got to his feet tucking the stone once more into his cloak, "Thank you father, I'll wait till some traders from the south come to Winter Town to see if it has any value."

Walking away from his father, Jon bowed his head to the Lady Stark as she came to see his father, ignoring the glare she shot him he noticed she carried a letter from a raven as he exited the Godswood.

Crossing the courtyard once again, Jon entered the Great Keep and headed upstairs towards his room. Just before entering his rooms he saw Arya sprinting around the corner of the hallway outside looking over her shoulder. Grabbing her arm he pulled her inside before shutting the door and holding a finger to his lips, they waited as they heard Septa Mordane shouting as her voice disappeared past his room.

Arya laughed as she hugged Jon round the waist, "Thanks for hiding me."

Jon chuckled and ruffled her hair to her detriment as she let go of him and twisted away from his arm. Ignoring whatever the newest exploit was in the war between Arya and the Septa, Jon pulled the stone out from under his cloak to show his sister, "Here have a look at this," he said as his sister gazed transfixed at the beauty of the stone.

"I didn't take you for one that liked pretty things," Arya teased her brother as he raised an eyebrow at her teasing.

"Dear sister of mine, I'll have you know I'm a celebrated romantic here in the North, with a great love for pretty things," Jon smirked at Arya as she guffawed loudly.

"Great love for your pretty hair you mean," was her reply as Jon's smirk dropped from his face as Arya laughed harder.

Shaking his head at his sister before smirking again winking at Arya before replying, "And don't you all know it, jealous the lot of you."

Laughing together before their chuckles died down and Arya's eyes drifted back to the stone Jon was still holding. "So what is it?" She asked nodding towards the stone.

"I'm not sure," was Jon's reply as he shook his head, "I asked father and he said he'd never seen anything like it before, he did determine it was hollow though."

Crouching down in front of the chest at the foot of his bed, Jon opened it up and pulled out some spare shirts and a second pair of breeches and placed the stone at the bottom before covering it with clothes and shutting the lid. "I'll leave it there for now, just until I decide what to do with it."

Arya nodded, "Maybe you can sell it and buy me a real sword, not that mother would ever let me use it," She pouted.

"Don't worry yourself over it, I'll sneak you a sword one day. As long as you don't tell anyone about this stone," Jon looked in Arya's grey eyes as she looked back before she laughed.

"Okay, but only because you're my favourite," She said as she flounced out of the room.

Chuckling to himself Jon looked out his window noticing how dark it had become during his talk with Arya. Resolved to grab a bite from the kitchens before turning in for the night Jon left his room as well making sure to close the door behind him.

* * *

Jon was woken from his slumber by a rattling sound. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes he noted it was still dark outside by the lack of light streaming through his shutters. Another rattle came from the foot of his bed.

Jumping out of bed Jon grabbed the candle he kept on his bedside table and unlocked his door and seeing no one outside, proceeded to light his candle with a torch kept on the wall further down the passage before returning to his room locking it once again.

Another rattle was heard and with the light from the candle he saw his chest move slightly. Opening the chest, Jon took his clothes out and brought the candle over to light up the inside of the chest. What he saw was the large stone shake again, causing the chest to rattle and move.

Throwing one of his shirts on the floor Jon placed the candle back on his bedside table before picking the stone up as it shook in his hands. Placing it in the hurriedly made nest of an old shirt on the floor Jon looked at the stone in wonder.

Before long a mighty crack was heard as cracks appeared all along the stone causing Jon to move backwards from the stone turned egg. Finally with a loud snap, the egg shattered as the thing inside pushed away with its body causing parts of the egg to fly everywhere.

Jon could only look on in complete shock, mouth hanging low as a small creature no longer than his forearm with four limbs, a long tail and neck with tiny little spines running its length and two wings, larger than its body unfurled awkwardly as the baby creature shook itself before looking up at Jon with eyes that looked as though they were made from ice.

As if in a trance, Jon's dark grey eyes gazed into icy blue as his right hand came up to touch the top of the creatures head as it leaned into his palm. A searing blast of icy energy surged through his hand and raced up his arm turning his blood to fire in his veins as he seized on the ground. After what felt like hours, sensation began to return to his limbs, leaving behind a tingling feeling. As he pulled himself upright he looked down at his hand. He could only look on in shock as the part of his palm that first touched the creature began to form a diffused white spiral, what appeared to be similar to a spined snake twisting into itself.

Jon blinked, try as he might he couldn't figure out what had just happened. Something brushed against his consciousness, like a bare finger running along his skin before retreating. The feeling came again, only this time Jon felt the feeling solidify into a tendril of thought which expressed wonder and curiosity. It was as though a barrier around his thoughts had fallen away and was now bumping against another. Pulling away from the curious being, Jon retreated back into his own mind, scared his thoughts would drift away from his body, unable to return. Glaring down at the creature as it rubbed its head against his knee, Jon shifted uncomfortably but the energy did not return. Curious himself now, Jon held his hand out to the creature who started to nuzzle his hand and he once again felt a thought tendril running across his mind, radiating joy.

The small creature reminded Jon of a cat as it gazed up at him with its big eyes, pupils dilated and arched its back to shake off the remainder of the egg fragments still hanging from its wings by the gelatinous membrane it was contained in. The tendril of joy soon changed to one of overpowering hunger as Jon clutched his own stomach in confusion before glancing at the creature. Letting out a keen wail the creature stalked away from Jon and explored his room taking great joy at searching under his bed for food but finding none.

Standing up Jon looked at the head that peaked out from under his bed at his movement, "I'll, umm, I'll be right back with food."

Jon exited and closed his door, shaking his head in confusion before sneaking his way through the Great Keep down to the kitchens kept on the ground floor.

It was not the first night Jon had snuck around Winterfell at night, not that the guards or anyone else besides the Lady Stark would have cared but all the same, Jon did not want to have to answer any questions tonight. Sticking to the servants passageways Jon easily made it to the ground floor without seeing anyone and only needed to pause once for a guard to pass him by as he hid in the shadows of an alcove.

The kitchens were empty at whatever time of night it was, telling Jon it was still well before dawn as the ovens had yet to be fired. Crossing over to the icebox, Jon retrieved a strip of beef from the middle where it wasn't as cold and moved a strip from further back to cover his presence. Slinking out of the kitchens Jon made his way back towards his chambers where to his horror he saw his door wide open.

Rushing forward Jon swung into his room only to stop dead as he saw Arya frozen, eyes wide as she stared down towards the creature in the middle of the room who looked like an angry cat, hissing with sharp little teeth exposed and ivory white claws glinting menacingly as it flared its wings as it balanced on its back legs.

Jon shut the door quickly which caused Arya to jump and turn towards Jon and hiss, "Jon! Why is there a dragon in your room?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to G.R.R. Martin and Eragon belongs to Christopher Paolini**

Chapter Three

At Arya's words, Jon could no longer ignore the truth he already knew, the creature was a baby dragon.

Hushing Arya, even if she was already hissing in a whisper, "Quiet Arya, it came from that stone, turns out it was an egg." Jon looked gravely at his sister so she would understand the seriousness of the situation, "A dragon egg."

Not to be ignored Jon felt the dragon pushing against his leg as it nuzzled against him, sending him feelings of joy and hunger as it smelled the scent of meat on him.

"It's like a cat," Arya said as she observed the no longer hostile dragon now that Jon had returned, admiring the pale blue colour that was even lighter on the dragons belly and the membrane of its wings.

Sitting down cross-legged on the floor, Jon gestured towards his bedside table where the candle still burned, "Grab my knife."

Taking the strip of beef out, Jon grabbed the knife Arya passed to him and quickly cut the meat into cubes even as the dragon tried to snatch it away from him with its talons, before succeeding with a lightning quick strike, managed to snag a cube in its jaws and retreat from Jon and happily gnawed on the meat.

"I wasn't finished with that," Jon said as he split the cubes in half again for the tiny dragon to be able to swallow before managing to lure the dragon away with a smaller chunk of meat and snatch back the larger piece to finish cutting.

Ignoring Arya's laughter at the cat-like behaviour of the dragon and its victory over Jon, he basked in the feeling of contentment coming from the little dragon as it gobbled down all of the meat Jon brought. Ignoring the eyes of its two observers the dragon happily finished its last piece of meat to then groggily wander over to Jon and stepping into his lap, curl itself up before resting its head down on Jon's knee and closed its eyes tiredly.

Arya quietly bounced over to Jon's shoulder to stare down at the peacefully sleeping dragon in his lap, much more adorable now it wasn't hissing at her, "This is great, we have our dire wolves and you have a dragon now, we'll be able to play Starks versus Targaryens."

Jon clapped a hand over her mouth furiously whispering, "Are you mad? The Targaryen's killed our family, they were themselves brought to extinction in the war, I can't be seen running around with a dragon, not to mention bandying around the Targaryen name."

Arya pouted at these words but did not push the issue as Jon's words made sense, "What are you going to do? You can't keep a dragon in your room." She asked as Jon frowned and stroked the stubble on his chin nervously.

"The Broken Tower," Was Jon's answer, causing Arya to grin.

"Of course, no one goes in the Broken Tower, well no one besides Bran and he doesn't go in the tower, just climbs around the outside."

Jon nodded his head to Arya's words as a plan started to form. "Okay here's what we will do, grab a spare wolfs pelt from my chest over there," Jon pointed to a chest against the wall opposite his bed where his sword was leaning against with his brown leather boots.

Whilst Arya grabbed a spare pelt, Jon grabbed some of the discarded clothes from the empty chest that used to contain the dragon egg and knotted them together.

Lifting up the dragon till it was spread longways along his chest he nodded at Arya, "Grab that and tie it around me to form a sling that will keep the dragon secure."

Arya quickly knotted the clothes in a trusty sling, ruminating how Septa Mordane's torturous lessons came through for once in the different ways they were taught to fold and secure different dresses.

Standing up Jon shuffled over to put his boots on, careful not to wake the dragon who only moved its head lazily closer to Jon's chest.

"Okay, I'm going to sneak across to the Broken Tower and set the dragon up with a little den that will keep it hidden should anyone take a look inside, you should get back to bed." Jon told Arya sternly even though he already knew she wouldn't.

"No way," She whispered back glaring at Jon, "This is the most exciting thing since we got our dire wolves."

Jon smirked at Arya, "That happened only a few hours ago little sister."

"Don't call me little," Arya frowned back at him as she punched his arm as he chuckled.

"Alright, I knew you would come anyway, but we need to be quiet and not be seen, this is serious," Jon grabbed her shoulder imploringly.

Nodding Arya replied, "I know."

"Right, let's go." Jon said as he grabbed his thick cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders.

Getting out of the Great Keep was easy, they had been raised there their whole lives and knew the guards patrol routes like second nature with the amount Arya dragged Jon out to set up pranks and run wild with her. The trouble started when they had to move from the Great Keep to the Broken Tower. Torchlight kept the open space between buildings lit, causing the two to avoid the crossing entirely as they watched the guards atop the walls staring out into the darkness. Luckily most guards did not expect to find any trouble from within the walls so rarely checked behind them into the darkened corners as Jon and Arya stalked quietly through the night until they were out of sight of the guards.

Opening the door to the Broken Tower slowly, wincing as it creaked into the still night air, they held their breath waiting for a guard to notice them. After a few minutes of agonising silence and with no guard coming to investigate, Jon opened the door a little wider and squeezed through with Arya slipping in after him and easing the door closed, praying to the Old Gods the squeaks of the old hinges would be ignored.

Jon and Arya stared at each other in the darkness before Arya said, "We didn't bring a light."

Jon chuckled, "Aye, don't worry our sight will adjust to the darkness soon enough."

Moving deeper into the room as their eyesight sharpened to the dim of the night with only the light from the moon shining through the windows to reveal their surroundings. A rustling sound could be heard as a mouse ran through a shaft of moonlight.

Checking the dragon, Jon saw it was still happily sleeping against his chest not worrying about the mad dash and the great risk it had just passed through as they stole away into the night. Looking around the room Jon spotted some old worn crates.

"Grab one of these," he said as he picked up two himself before heading up the cracked stone stairway that wound round the outer edge of the tower.

Hurrying to follow Jon, Arya snatched up a crate releasing a cloud of dust and having to force down a sneeze in her shirt as Jon swung round in fright before narrowing his eyes at her, "Sorry, couldn't help it."

Shaking his head Jon continued up the stairway till they passed through to the next landing, pushing the door open Jon entered a dusty room, full of cobwebs and the intermittent squeaking of mice. Setting down his two crates Jon set them on their side with the bottoms facing outwards and pulled the boards off the bottom of one of the crates. Inside he placed the spare wolf pelt and as Arya came over he placed the last crate in front of the entrance to create a ledge, anything wishing to enter the dragon's den would have to climb up.

"That should prevent the full force of a draft from affecting the little guy," Jon said as he removed his cloak and had Arya untie the knot on the sling holding the dragon to his chest. Carefully holding the dragon, Jon transferred it into its new den and onto the wolf pelt as its tail tried to curl around Jon's forearm as he removed his hands.

"Looks like he doesn't want to be parted from you," Arya chuckled at Jon as he extracted his arm from the dragon's tail without waking it.

"Aye, I imagine your dire wolf won't be too happy to wake up without you," Jon replied.

Eyes widening Arya cursed, much to Jon's amusement, "I have to go, she'll probably wake the whole household if I'm not there, are you staying here?"

Nodding to Arya he wrapped her in a hug, "Thank you for this sister."

Returning Jon's hug Arya then stepped back, smiled at her brother and disappeared down the stairway. Shortly after Jon could hear the muted creaking of the Tower door opening and closing.

Moving the crate at the entrance of the dragon's den, Jon wrapped himself up using his cloak as a blanket and rested his head inside the crates on the wolfs pelt next to the dragon and closed his eyes.

* * *

Dawn was quick to intrude upon Jon's slumber as he woke for the second time since retiring last night feeling a happy tendril brushing against his mind that radiated contentment. Opening weary eyes Jon looked into the den he created for the dragon, only to see the dragon gone. Eyes snapping wide open in alarm he went to sit up before feeling an extra weight against his chest and looked down over his chest to see the dragon in question flattened against his chest staring with wide eyes at his face as the dragon flicked its tail.

Raising a hand, Jon stroked down the dragon's spine, trailing his fingers along the line of small spikes he had a feeling would grow in the near future sharper than arrowheads. An interruption in bumps along his finger revealed a small hollow at the base of the dragon's neck that created a gap in the line of spikes, wider than any other along the dragons back. Scratching the hollow the dragon closed its eyes and let out a purring like noise which rumble through Jon's chest.

Starting to sit up Jon said, "Alright little guy time to get up."

The dragon leapt off Jon's chest to the ground as he fixed the entrance to the dragon's den under its watchful eyes.

Jon watched on as the dragon turned away radiating a tendril of hunger to Jon as it stalked away into the room, disappearing into the empty boxes and spare wooden beams and canvas left around the room.

A squeak camp from behind Jon, who jumped and turned around to see the icy scales of the dragon devouring a mouse it had pounced on.

"I think you'll be alright in here young dragon," Jon said to the dragon as it snapped up the mouses tail. Feeling a tendril of thought brushing his conscience, Jon warily touched it with his own mind only to see an image of the mouse before being replaced with an image of himself as he was staring down at the dragon, before the images repeated and the dragon tilted its head in question.

Beginning to realise that whatever happened with the dragon when he first touched it, they had somehow become connected in some way. Stumbling over to an overturned bucket Jon sat down in awe.

"By the Gods," He exclaimed in shock even as the dragon came over to nuzzle his leg in worry. Absentmindedly he scratched it under the chin causing it to start purring again, Jon managed to centre his thoughts back into the tower. Once more as the dragon noticed Jon's attention focused back on it, the images of the mouse and himself repeated.

"Ah, no thanks, I'll-I'll go eat in the hall," Jon replied to the dragons query and as the images continued to repeat Jon reached out to the tendril again himself cautiously as he imagined walking out of the tower and into the Hall to join the rest of the Starks for breakfast, sending pictures of freshly baked bread and eggs to the dragon.

This seemed to satisfy the dragon as it wandered off into the mess of the room again to hunt for more mice. Wrapping his cloak around himself Jon opened the door to leave only to have a distressed dragon run up to him and curl around his legs as a tendril of fear brush against his mind.

Alarmed Jon bent down to scratch under the dragon's chin which he recalled it seemed to like and saw the dragon's eyes looking at him fearfully.

"It's alright, I'll come back," Jon told the dragon and once this did nothing to calm the dragon, he once again reached out to brush his mind against the tendril of fear which he started to recognise as the dragon's developing mind. Sending images of himself coming back to the tower after breakfast seemed to reassure the dragon but it was still sending him feelings of fear so Jon picked the dragon up and cradled it against his chest hugging the baby dragon as he felt his heart well up with a sensation he only ever really felt after being away from Winterfell for long periods and hugging his sisters when he returned, of course Sansa did not care for hugs from Ned Stark's bastard son any more but when she was younger she was happy to let him hold her and tell her stories.

Sending this feeling along his own thought tendril to the dragon calmed it down immediately as it relaxed in his arms. Moving over to the dragon's den, tucked out of sight of the door, he bent down and placed the dragon inside where it curled up for a short nap after the whiplash of emotions it just experienced.

As the dragon fell into an easy slumber, Jon quietly left the room and proceeded down to the exit of the tower and headed to the Hall for breakfast with the rest of his family, not realising that he had left the tendril of his mind happily in reassuring contact with the dragon's, wary for any feelings of fear to come through.

* * *

Upon entering the hall Jon noticed his five siblings all crouched on the floor encouraging their new dire wolf pups to drink some milk they had provided in substitute for their mother's.

"Jon!" Arya jumped up happily running over to hug her brother and she then pulled him over to her pup.

"This is Nymeria, she's a girl and when she's older we're going to go hunting together in the Wolfswood."

Smiling down at the pup, Jon gave her a light scratch between the ears, careful not to disturb her so she'll stop drinking her milk.

"I'm certain your mother eagerly awaits the day." Jon replied as he and Robb chuckled together knowing their mother would be incensed at Arya out in the woods hunting like a boy.

Leaving his siblings, Jon approached table and grabbed a plate piling some bread, eggs and bacon upon it before returning to his siblings to observe their new companions as he ate his breakfast.

Robb came over to join his brother as he kept an eye on the feeding pups. Nodding towards his pup happily lapping up the milk he said, "I've named mine Grey Wind."

"A good name, one I'm sure will spread through the North when it's your time to rule, what of the others?" Jon replied.

Robb chuckled, "Sansa has named her ferocious dire wolf Lady." Jon laughed together with his brother as they clutched their stomachs ignoring Sansa's glare at her chosen name.

Wiping a tear from his eye Jon said, "What about Bran and Rickon?"

"Bran is still undecided on a name but Rickon is convinced to name his Shaggydog no matter what any of us say," Robb shrugged in amusement.

Chuckling Jon replied, "Aye I'm certain he'll regret that when he's older," sharing a look with Robb he added, "Not as much as Sansa's Lady though."

Jon, Robb and Arya descended into laughter as Sansa huffed at their behaviour.

"What's all this?" Ned Stark asked as he entered the Hall and noticed three of his children laughing away as one glared at them.

"Sansa named her dire wolf Lady," Arya guffawed loudly to their father who raised his eyebrows, grinning at his children.

"Is that right?" He asked as he walked over to place an arm around Sansa as he scratched Lady between her ears, "I'm certain she'll grow up to be a fine Lady," He said to Sansa who beamed at him as he collected some breakfast before continuing, "Even if she will develop some…unlady like habits."

This sent the Stark children sans Sansa back into peals of laughter this time joined by the low chuckles of their father.

Once they had all calmed down and now had their happily fed pups resting in their laps Ned addressed them, "I received a raven, from King's Landing. King Robert is headed for Winterfell, it will take him a little under two months to bring his elaborate retinue this far North. This means you'll be helping your mother, Ser Rodrik or Maester Luwin around the keep to prepare for their arrival or you'll be staying out of their way." Ned's serious gaze met each of his children's as they all nodded at him.

Jon watched on in a daze as Sansa rushed off, overjoyed it appeared and probably to go gossip over all the pretty knights of the south with her friend Jeyne. Robb shook his shoulder and asked him if he was coming hunting with him and Theon.

"Jon said he would give me some pointers with the bow today," Arya quickly covered for Jon's lack of concentration before anyone could pay too much attention.

Jon watched as Theon sniggered and walked out of the hall as Robb shrugged and followed. Arya pulled Jon out of the hall by his arm, saying a goodbye over her shoulder to their father who watched on in amusement as his youngest daughter pulled Jon around.

Finally making it outside Jon, was able to breathe again and noticed a tendril of concern rubbing against his mind which he quickly sent a feeling of reassurance that everything was fine towards it.

Looking down Jon tugged his arm out of Arya's hold who released him now he looked like he was aware of his surroundings again.

"By the Gods, the King is coming to Winterfell," Jon ran is hands through his hair in worry, eyes darting around in fear.

Arya punched Jon in the stomach, shocking him out of his inner musings of his own head upon the chopping block as he looked at Arya.

"Calm down," She hissed, "Let's go to the tower."

Jon followed along in a daze as Arya led the way, staying out of sight the closer they got to the tower. After entering the tower Jon rushed up the stairs to the second landing where a scratching was heard at the door. Entering the room he left an hour earlier Jon swiftly bent down and swept the dragon up into his arms and started to pace.

"King Robert, is coming to Winterfell," Jon said as Arya nodded.

"King Robert who hates Targaryens and started a rebellion over them," Jon's pacing increased in intensity.

"I have a dragon, a literal dragon living in Winterfell," Jon's nerves were all over the place as Arya turned her head side to side as she followed her brother's pacing.

"Jon!" Arya's shouted whisper brought Jon out of his despaired thinking.

"Father said the King wouldn't be here for almost two months, how fast do dragons grow? Maybe he'll be big enough to live in the Wolfswood around Winterfell by then."

Jon nodded at Arya's words, "Aye, you're right, there is still a lot of time until the King arrives, until then we need to fatten you up so you'll survive outside the castle." Jon directed these last words towards the dragon in his arms, who just looked up at him with large innocent eyes filled with worry for the human holding them.


End file.
